gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
One Will Always Follow
One Will Always Follow '''is the tenth episode of Season One of Glee: The Unitards. This episode will begin the second arc of season one. The main plot will be about recruiting new members for the glee club. The end results will be great, although, with the great times, comes the unfortunate bad times. This episode features heavily on Jason Hill and a new glee clubber, Winter Delgado. Summary When Jason performs a song in the courtyard, he meets a girl named Winter, who has an immediate attraction for him. This leads them to get to know each other. Is she all she seems and will she join the glee club? June also auditions for the school musical production of Wicked, for the part of Elphaba. Also, Teddy, Amanda and Rex are told by Harmony that they must count the votes from the Unitards to determine whether Jesse will stay as their director, with unexpected results. Script Link Click here to read the full script. Songs *Shut Up And Kiss Me' ''by Reece Mastin. Sung by Jason. *'I'm Not That Girl by Wicked''. Sung by June. *Whisper ' ''by Evanescence. Sung by Winter. *'Bound To You' by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Poppy. *'Wouldn't Change A Thing 'by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. Sung by Jason and Winter. Main Cast Present *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Harpse *Josh Hutcherson as Jason Hill *Jordin Sparks as Poppy Hill *Dakota Fanning as Liz Peep *Alex Pettyfer as Mark "Terri" LaTerri *Robbie Amell as Freddie Weathers *Emily Didonato as Justine Callaway *Reina Hein as Teddy Mapp *Cameron Mitchell as Andy Jones *Bonnie Wright as Junette Harris *Molly O'ConnelMolly O'Connel as Amanda Evans *Rita Ora as Laura Tomlinson *James Maslow as Tommy Barlow *Logan Lerman as Rex Espley-Wilkes *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Alex Newell as Carlton Ayers *Samuel Larsen as Spider Reed *Christian Serratos as Winter Delgado Guest Starring Guest Starring *Rachel Bilson as Violette Indigo *Alexander Ludwig as Angelo Jotts *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Dan Benson as Simon Click Trivia *The first episode of the second arc of season one. *This is the debut episode for Winter Delgado. *This arc introduced the first episode where Carlton Ayers and Spider Percy Reed make an appearance as a regular character. Winter Delgado is also introduced in this episode as a regular cast member too. *Second time in an episode where all the songs are solos with the exception of a duet (Break-Up) *Second time in an episode where two characters with solos are featured in a duet together (Smooth Criminal) *This episode contains Jason's debut solo. It is also the first time he sings in any sort of song, despite being a series regular since the first episode, In The Beginning. *In the original plans, Matt Rutherford (Dijon Talton) was meant to appear in this episode but Jgal12 felt his part was unnecessary and wrote him out. *This episode was previously going to be titled "Sheepish Walking", as sheep follow each other, but then the title was changed to "One Will Always Follow". Promo Created by Jgal12 Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Released Episodes Category:2012 Episodes